Henry Willis (c1740-aft1785)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Henry Willis settled in Allisons Gap, near modern Saltville, Washington County, VA in 1769. He was one of the first settlers to establish a homesite after the area was open for settlement in that year. See Proclamation Line The location of his home may have been selected because it was near, or perhaps included, portions of the salt lick that would eventually give the town of Saltville its name. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> c1740 Cmnt<---> Henry was an adult when he settled in Allison Gap in 1769. That suggests a DOB of no later than c1750. A slightly older DOB has been assumed, but may not be correct. Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Mary Cochran Cmnt<---> See Records; A present was made against Henry in 1773 for cohabiting with Mary Cochran; it's presumed that she was the mother of his children. Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry Henry's parents are currently unknown. He may be the father of Abner Willis (c1775-aft1840), who appears in Washington County tax records beginning in the 1790's, and who settled first in Locust Cove east of Saltville, and later on Little Cedar Creek west of Lebanon. ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Family history Records A entries for a "Henry Willis" are found in the records for Augusta, Botetourt, Fincastle, Washington, and Montgomery Counties VA, and Green and Washington Counties TN. A compendium of such records is provided as Miscellaneous Records on a separate page. Some of these records are for the same person living in different locations at different times, and some are for what appears to be different individuals. A "best guess" is provided for the identity of the "Henry Willis" to whom each record probably belongs. Tjods data set is not comprehensive. For example, records for Montgomery county have not been systematically examined, and tax and other records for Washington County are not shown here (as yet). Records for "Cochran" Name Immediate Source Page Location Year day-Month Entry Margaret Cochran Summers, 1929 538 Botetourt Co, VA 1770 19-Oct Margaret Cochran, widow of Peter Cochran, to James McAfee. 20 pounds. Release of dower in 32 acres of land. Mary Cochrain Summers, 1929 605 Fincastle Co, VA 1773 5-May Presentment against Henry Willis for cohabiting with Mary Cochran William Cochran Summers, 1929 612 Fincastle Co, VA 1773 7-May On the motion of James Jarvis, administ5ation is granted him on the estate of William Cochran, Decd., he having entered into bond with Stephen Keewood his security agreeable to Law. William Cochran Summers, 1929 613 Fincastle Co, VA 1773 7-May George Adams, Jister Cox, and James Anderson being first sowrn are appointed to appraise the estate of William Cochran, Decd. And make their return according to law. William Cochran Summers, 1929 618 Fincastle Co, VA 1773 2-Nov An inventory and appraisal of the estate of William Cochran deceased returned and ordered to be recorded William Cochran Summers, 1929 623 Fincastle Co, VA 1773 3-May An inventory appraisal of the estate of William Cochran deceased returned into court and ordered to be recorded Mary Cochrain Summers, 1929 600 Fincastle Co, VA 1774 3-Mar Mary Cochrain and James Davis Plaintiffs, against Samuel Simpson and William Wilkins, Defendants: Court finds for the Plaintiffs, since the defendants didn't show at the trial. Plaintiffs given a judgment in the amount of one pound ten shillings, plus cost Samuel Cochran Summers, 1929 1042 Washington Co, Va 1779 17-Aug Samuel Cochran came into court and acknowledged that he hath received 12 pounds of his father's estate from JamesGervis Elizabeth Cochran Summers, 1929 1101 Washington Co, Va 1782 21-May Presentment against Elizabeth Cochran for a base born child. Dennis Cochran Summers, 1929 942 Montgomery Co, VA 1800 17-Nov Dennis Cochran grantor to John Wyatt Grantee, for 260 pounds, 500 ac at confluence of Madams C. with New River References An Alternative View? Links Research needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template